Avatar una Historia
by lupita leal
Summary: Esta Historia comiensa al rededor de 8 años desgraciadamente para nuestros amigos nada va a ser facil, porque hay alguin que todavia pienda liquidarlos .


  
Avatar El Ultimo Maestro del Aire, esta Historia no me pertenece, los magníficos creadores son: Bryan y Macheal, de Nickelodeon. Este es mi primer finc, espero que le gusten, es un fanfiction largo, bueno aquí vamos: Capitulo 1 Introducción

Han pasado ya 7 años que la guerra de los 100 años ha terminado, aunque de todo no porque aun quedaban rebeldes por controlar no han pasado a mayor. Ya son 7 años que el Avatar Aang se enfrento al Sr. De Fuego Ozai y dio por terminado esta guerra, 7 años que ya han pasado primero la unión de la Armonía que fue un fracaso para fin unirse las tierras, con la nación del fuego en una sola Nación, que el Avatar Aang junto con el nuevo Sr. Del Fuego Zuko le dio a Nombre donde Maestro y No Maestros convivan en una sola Nación esa Nación se llama Ciudad Republica.

La amistad de nuestro amigos siguió creció con felicidad y prosperidad, bueno no para todos, menos una la Maestra Katara de la tribu agua del sur o más bien conocida como la novia de Avatar Aang.

Katara estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego ella estaba encerrada en esa habitación oscura y fría pidiendo que nadie absolutamente nadie la molestara a un su novio el Avatar Aang, que él estaba de ansioso de verla ya porque tenía más de un mes sin vera, pero ella no quería verlo a el mas que ha nadie estaba sumisa en sus recuerdos, porque hace un año atrás su vida cambio para bien y si que cambio pero desafortunadamente algo termino mal.

Un año atrás.

Katara.

No lo puedo creer que mi hermano se halla casado con Suki, por fin, y más porque mi estúpido hermano me allá nombrado como Embajadora de la tribu del agua del sur, como representante de la paz. Pero mi tonto hermano no sabe que como ya soy embajadora tengo la obligación con viajar con Aang a todas partes aunque el pegue el grito, lo recuerdo muy bien el día que me nombro.

Durante su brindis después de su boda, invoco a todos diciendo como a él lo han nombrado Concejal en Ciudad Republica como representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur, y el puesto de él iba a quedar vacante me nombro a mí, pero cuando los Miembros del Loto Blanco le dijeron como son la Nueva Representanta tengo la obligación de viajar con el Avatar y cuando le dijeron casi se desmaya, que afortunad soy porque aunque no quieran tengo que viajar con Aang ha todas partes sin dar explicación a nadie tanto Aang y yo estamos feliz pero más yo. Aang me decía que no lo podría creer que mi hermano me allá nombrado si yo tampoco lo puedo creeré me decía Aang, y mas era mi felicidad porque por fin Zuko y Mai, van a tener un bebe, claro Mi todavía no le podría decir a Zuko que va a ser Padre. Desde que llegaron a la Tribu a la boda de mi hermano, Mai me había comentado que tenía un retraso pero no quería hacerse ilusiones porque ya lo han intentado por tener un bebe y no lo han conseguido, ella se sentía culpable porque antes que ellos se casaran hace 4 años ellos ya gozaban de su amor y para evitar un embarazo antes de tiempo se estaba cuidando, pero al casarse con Zuko el mismo le pido que ya no se cuidara que el quiera un bebe, pero el todavía no ha llegado, y ahora después de 4 años de su boda cabe la posibilidad que el remedio que Gran-Gran le dio diera resultado. Cuando le comente que Mai la esposa de Zuko no ha podido embarazarse porque al principio se estaba cuidando con un te ella me dijo, eso pasa por o hacer bien las cosas, se cuidan antes de la boda y después de la boda quieren un bebe batallan.

-Espero que tu y Aang se esperen porque no me gustaría que mi nieta este embarazada antes de la boda.

-Gran-Gran como crees Aang me respeta

-Bueno aunque sea un monje no deja de ser hombre, hay Gran qué cosas dices.

-Bueno eso si aunque Aang sea un monje, por ser un Maestro Aire, es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra aunque muchas veces nuestros besos, sean tan apasionados y tan, tan, excitantes que muchas veces nos hemos detenido para no llagar a mas aunque quisiera que no se detuviera, aunque Aang me dice que quiere que Papa o el idiota de mi hermano piense que se está aprovechando de mi.

-Bueno Mai ya te he checado y si estas embarazado de 2-meses.

-Katara no lo puedo creer que por fin voy a tener un bebe, no sé como agradecerte a ti a Gran-Gran por el té que me enviaron, para poder concebir un bebe, que estoy llorando de emoción.

Comentarios sugerencias, gracias.

Capitulo 2.

-Veo a Mai y mi corazón se llene de emoción, que sonrió al pensar que algún día tendré un bebe, si un bebe de Aang una copia exacta de el de nuestro amor, un pequeño Maestro Aire. Pero Mai me vuelve a la realidad.

-He Katara estas bien

-Si Mai, estoy bien, estoy feliz por ustedes que no me imagino la cara que pondrá Zuko cuando le digas que estas embarazada.

-Si ya sabes cómo se Zuko que casi no expresa sus emociones, pero que creo que gritara de alegría cuando le diga que va ha ser padre.

-Ese día zarparon Mai y Zuko a la nación del fuego, Sokka y Suki se fueron de luna de miel a la Isla de Kyoshi y Aang se quedo conmigo aquí en la tribu, pasamos 2-hermosas semana aquí en la tribu yo ayudando a Gran-Gran y al Maestro Pakku con algunos niños para su agua control, Aang, Papa y Bato arreglaban unos asuntos de tratado para la tribu, los días corrieron y tuvimos que regresar a la Nación de Fuego, cuando llegamos Zuko era otro, con un semblante que nunca lo habíamos visto, porque estaba tan feliz que muy pronto va ha ser Padre, Aang también se puso feliz que nuestros amigos por fin su sueño se allá, podido realizar. Pasaron los mese viaje con Aang a muchos lugares, cuando Mai ya tenía sus 7-meses de embarazo ella me pidió que si podía quedarme con ella hasta que naciera el bebe´ porque quería que yo la tendiera no es porque no tengan buenos médicos o buenas curanderas de hecho yo conocí un Medico casado con una curandera que ella para mi sorpresa es una Maestra Tierra y para rematar el Medico es hermano de uno de los Generales de Zuko e hijo de los Sabio del Fuego y para teminar tío, papa y abuelo de la Onji. Recuerdo un mes antes de la fecha del bebe de Mai, Aang tuvo que viajar a Ba Sing Se y recuerdo que me dijo que cuando regresara tenía algo importante que decirme ¿qué será? De qué cosa quera hablar conmigo en ese instante mi imaginación vuela, pienso en muchas cosas el día llegara. Y ese día llego y Aang está en la Nación del Fuego.

-Katara, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Digo lo mismo cariño.

-Mai no te importa si te robo a katara un día, verdad, Aang arque la ceja al comentarle y una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro Aang no pasa nada que te robes a katara, el bebe´ todavía le falta un poco para que llegue todavía.

-Bueno si es así te espero Katara antes del amanecer afuera del establo de Appa, para nuestro paseo.-Dice mi novio.

-Recuerdo ese día, suspiro al recuerdo y una lágrima recorre mi mejilla.

-O Aang estamos en Ciudad Republica.

-A las afueras cariño, me corrige mi novio. -Bajamos de Appa, Aang saca una canasta y una manta y la coloca en el suelo.

-Un pick-ni le digo.

-Si me dice.

-Se acerca a mí, y me besa, recuerdo sus besos, son tan excitantes, tan puros que sonrió al recuerdo.

-Ka-ta-ra, me dice.

-Si cariño

-Sabes hay algo que he querido decirte.

-Si le digo entre jadeo entre beso y beso y de repente Appa empieza a gruñir

-Aang se gira de sorpresa ante el gruñido de Appa-

-Que pasa Aang le digo

-No no lo sé-me dice.

-De repente aparecen Bisontes voladores varios, que Aang queda inmóvil al verlos y Appa empieza a nuevamente a gruñir.

Comentarios sugerencias. Gracias.

Capitulo 3

-Aang son Bisontes, si Katara- me dice. Appa ya nunca estará solo le contesto con lagrimas de alegría si cariño, nunca más.

-Sonrió al recuerdo y me hundo más en mi tristeza. –A partir de ese día, Aang estaba feliz.- Llego el momento de que Mai diera a luz y eso día fue tan hermoso. –Mai es una niña, una hermosa niña le dije a Mai y ella empezó a llorar.- Le entregue a su niña y corro para decirte a Zuko que ya es Padre. Zuko cuando llego estaba pasmado y al ver a Mai con la niña en sus brazos su rostro cambio, le pido que la cargué, el se miraba temeroso y al hacerlo, al verla nos dice, Mai e recobrado mi Honor y el empezó a llorar.- Ese día fue tan hermoso.- Después pasaron 2-meses desde el nacimiento de Honora así le puso Zuko a su niña porque con ella recobro su Honor, me llego una carta de Papa pidiéndome que lo acompañe a la Tribu del Agua del Norte, a una reunión anual de amistad entre las 2-Trubus.

-Suspiro al recuerdo, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría en el Norte, me hubiera negado a ir.-Aang y mi Hermano no nos pudieron acompañar al Norte, íbamos solamente Papa, Bato, Maestro Pakku y yo, al llegar a la Tribu Agua del Norte, nos recibieron con mucha alegría, desde que termino la guerra del 2-tribus se unieron mas, que cada una organizaban una reunión en cada Polo y en esta ocasión nos toco a nosotros ha asistir, al principio todo fue normal contando algunas historias como el Avatar Aang juntos con sus amigos acabaron con la guerra, pero había uno con una mirado de odio hacia ha mi, que reaccione, que esa persona era el prometido de Yue, me acuerdo que se me acerco a mí.

-Maestra Katara como ha estado usted.

-Bien gracias con mi cara de sorprendida.

-Ya veo que muy bien.-Como usted ha crecido..

-Me arqueo la ceja al comentario.

-Disculpe usted no en mi intención molestarla.

-Le contesto seria, disculpe, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi Padre.-Salgo de ahí, no me gusto para nada su comentario, sentía su mirada, como lujuriosa, asqueada como me miraba.- En eso veo a mi Padre me le acerco con cara de aburrimiento.

-Padre..

-Si Katara.

-Cuando nos vamos le digo.

-Pero Katara si acabábamos de llegar y ya te quieres ir, me lo dice con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno Padre..

-Yo se que extrañas a tu novio, me dice arqueando su ceja.

-Bueno Padre.

-El solamente me sonríe y me da un beso en mi cabeza.-A la siguiente noche ay una fiesta de despedida, es una cena alegre, hay mucha comida, buena música, a pesar de todo como extraño a mi hermano y sobre todo a Aang.- veo que se me acerca Hahn.

-Eje, Maestra Katara, le gustaría bailar conmigo

-Te lo agradesco, pero no..Gracias.

-Katara baila con el no pasara nada, no estás haciendo nada malo, no creo que cierto Monje se enoje que su novia baile una pieza con alguien. –Me dice mi Padre con una súplica.

-Bueno Padre solo una pieza le digo.

-Si, si una pieza me dice Hahn.

-Al bailar no me gusta cómo me agarra yo trato de alejarme un poco, pero él hace que me acerque más cerca.

-Disculpa pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a bailar.-Le miento.

Comentarios sugerencias. Gracias.

Capitulo 4

-No hay problema, me dice.-Sabes que eres la ultima Maestra Agua de tu Tribu.

-Arqueo la ceja a su comentario a que viene este.

-Bueno como eres una Maestra Poderosa y además entrenaste al Avatar deberías de buscar un Poderoso Maestro para que tus hijos nazcan fuete y con poder del arte del Agua Control.

-Que dices, me sorprende a su comentario.

-Bueno, bueno deberías de Honrar a tu Tribu a tus Creencias a tu poder.

-En ese instante me alejo lo dejo solo.-Me acerco a la mesa junto con mi Padre, Bato y el Maestro Pakku y veo que notan que he dejado solo a Hahn.

-Katara todo está bien, me dice mi Padre.

-No le contesto.

-Que pasa Katara, nada Papa, nada.-Noto que él no me cree, lo bueno es que ya mañana por fin regresamos.-Llego la hora para ir a dormir el Rey Arnock comenta Jefe Hakoda, Maestra Katara, Maestro Pakku, Bato, ha sido todo un honor de tenerlos nuevamente aquí con nosotros.

-El honor es todo nuestro la dice mi Padre.- Y en ese instante llega Hahn y comenta algo, que para mi gusto esta pésimo.

-Katara sabes que el Rey Arnock me ha nombrado su sucesor, el dice que al casarme nombraría a mi primer hijo como Príncipe y Heredero de toda la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-A que viene este comentario pienso.

-Mi Padre comenta.- Felicidades, espero que pronto encuentres una buena Mujer digna de ti.

-Jefe Hakoda ya la encontré, pero el problema que creo que ella o quiere

-Ignoro el comentario.- Ya en la habitación , mi Padre me dice, Katara que descanses y se despide de mi con un beso en la frente y luego comenta ha Katara si viene un cierto Monje a pedirte su beso de las buenas noches dile que primero tiene que hablar conmigo, me sonrojo al recuerdo, Maestro Pakku y Bato solamente se ríe.- voy hacia la ventana y miro a Yue en todo su resplandor, como quisiera que Aang estuviera aquí, como extraño sus abrazos, sus besos suspiro pero de repente oigo a alguien carraspear.

-Al él si lo extrañas y a mí no.

-¿Quién eres?, en eso veo que alguien se acera, Hahn.- Que haces aquí, vete inmediato o empiezo a gritar le digo furiosa.

-Tu no vas a gritar, me dice.-vengo a decirte que quiero que seas mía, para que me des un HIJO, para que sea el futuro Rey de Ambas Tribus.

-Le grito, estás loco y en eso empiezo a gritar.-Empezamos a luchar aunque tu serás mas fuerte yo soy más poderosa que tu, le digo.

-Y lo veremos me dice con tono de lujuria.

-Y en ese instante entra mi Padre.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Hahn lo congela.-Me entra una furia, un odio, que nunca pese en volver a utilizar esa técnica SANGRE CONTROL, veo como lo manejo, lo manipulo a mi antojo en eso oigo mi nombre, KATARA, KATARA. –Déjalo, en eso volteo Maestro Pakku, lo dejo caer en el suelo.- Reaccionó y veo que Maestro Pakku descongela a mi Padre.- PADRE, PADRE estas bien corro hacia el.

-Si si Katara y tu como estas, me pegunta todo asustado.

Comentarios Sugerencias. Gracias.

Capitulo 5

-Bien Padre, bien.- En eso se hace un alboroto, que mi Padre me pregunta que paso, ¿Por qué? El estaba aquí en la habitación y el ¿Por qué estábamos peleando? Ay Padre le digo y en eso le conto todo ¿Del Por qué? El estaba aquí y sus intenciones.-Mi Padre se pone furioso y salimos del Polo antes de la hora de salida y nos dirigimos a la Nación del Fuego.

En la época actual.

-Regreso a la realidad, a la cruel realidad y empiezo a llorar., Mientras estoy aquí encerrada hay una junta que se está realizando en una de las salas de la Nación del Fuego.

Aang.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Ay una junta urgente Zuko?

-No lo sé, Aang , mi Tío me acaba de llamar que están uno miembros del Loto Blanco que piden nuestra presencia.-Me dice Zuko.

-Nuestra presencias, que habra pasado.

-No lo sé pero ahorita lo sabremos.-Me vuelve a decir Zuko.

-Entramos a la sala de Junta y dentro ya estaban los Principales de los Miembros del Loto Blanco, Iroh , Jeong-Jeong ,Mi Amigo el Rey Bumi y El Maestro Piandao en eso entra Sokka, no lo sé pero algo no me gusta.-Luego veo que entra Hakoda, el Maestro Pakku y Bato y Katara en donde esta ella.- Saludos a todos y voy con Hakoda que se da cuenta de mi reacción.

-No te preocupes Aang, Katara está bien

-Asiento, pero presiento que algo malo paso.

-En eso Zuko empieza a carraspear, ya que este reunido me pueden informar de su presencia.

-Hakoda empieza hablar, Sr. Del Fuego, para informales que la Tribu del Agua del Sur a rota cualquier relación de amistad con la del Norte.

-¿Qué?, Todos nos quedamos helados.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Exijo saber dice Zuko

-Lo corrijo le exigimos.

-Paso algo importante que nos han ofendido y como Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur he roto cualquier amistad con la del Norte.

-En eso le digo, le paso algo a Katara, por favor explíquense Hakoda.

-Si Aang. Ofendieron a mi HIJA, y para mí no ha reparo.

-Explíquenme lo que le ha hecho.

-No Aang, están doloroso, que no te lo puedo decir, pero para que las cosas no se alargan de más las relaciones comerciales siguen pero la amistad NO.-Termina diciendo Hakoda.

-Y de repente entra un sirviente, Disculpe mi Sr. Del Fuego pero aquí está el Rey Arnock y un acompañante.

-Veo como Hakoda, Bato y el Maestro Pakku se levantan.

-Que pasen le dice Zuko.

-Rey Arnock que bien que Usted está aquí me puede informar que está pasando.-Le dice Zuko.a

-Sr. Del Fuego Zuko, Avatar, Concejal, Sr. Del Loto Blanco, y demás Personas aquí presente.-Vengo personalmente a disculparme lo sucedido en el Polo Norte.

-Aun así nuestra amistad sigue en término.-Dice Hakoda.

-Comentarios:

Capitulo 6

-Jefe Hakoda, mire yo.

-En ese instante entra una persona que creo conocer, pero no me acuerdo, trae puesto un traje de la Tribu Agua y de repente Sokka dice. Hahn.

-¿Quién?

-Si Aang, Hahn, a lo mejor tú no te acuerdas pero era el prometido de Yue.-Me dice Sokka.

-Ha ya lo recuerdo y el que tiene que ver con todo esto.-le digo a Sukko.

-No lo sé pero no me gusta esto.

-Jefe Hakoda, Srs. Aquí presente vengo a disculparme de mi hecho, no fue mi intención.

-Intención no fue tu intención. -Hakoda le empieza a gritar.

-Hakoda, por favor déjelo que hable.- Le dice el Rey Arnock.

-Bueno. Pero lo que diga no tiene ninguna justificación. Le dice Hakoda.

-Que es lo que paso, que es lo que le hicieron a katara, si le hicieron algo yo lo MATO, me sorprende mi pensamiento, en eso.

-Aang, Aang estas bien.-Me dice Sokka.

-No Sokka, no estoy bien.

-Bueno veamos que tiene que decir este idiota.-Dice Sokka.

-Bueno como les decía Srs. Me vengo a disculpar públicamente por lo sucedido en la Tribu Agua del Norte, yo que no me porte con el debido respeto.

-No te portaste con el debido respeto.-Le vuelve a gritar Hakoda.

-Deje que termine.-Le vuelve a decir el Rey Arnock.

-Como decía no me porte bien y he venido a reparar mi falta, mi horror.

-Todos nos quedamos Pasmados.-Su falta su horror ¿Qué?-Veo que de su bolsillo saca una caja y la abre, eso es un collar de Espolones, UN COLLAR DE COMPROMISO, me quedo atónico lo que mis ojos ven.

-Aang, Aang, este bien –Me dice Zuko.

-¿Que eso para quién es?-Me pregunto.

-Jefe Hakoda para que ves que mis intenciones son buenas Usted me concede la mano de katara para esposa.

-¿QUE? Le grito, como te atreves a pedirte su mano si ella es mi NOVIA.

-De repente veo a Hakoda y él me ve en eso el agacha la cabeza para levantarla y dice con firmeza NO.

-No por nada te entregaría a mi Hija, aunque fueras el último Hombre en todo el MUNDO.

-Hakoda sale del salón yo corro detrás del cuando de repente el Maestro Pakku me detiene.

-Aang espera, hay que buscar una habitación para poder hablar y que nadie nos interrumpa, para poder decirles lo que paso en realidad.

-Si esperamos que nos explique.-Decimos todos.

-Bueno, bueno, por donde empiezo.-Dice el Maestro Pakku.

-Por los hechos.-Dice Sokka.

-Bueno Hahn, quiso abusar de Katara.

Comentarios.

Capitulo 7

-¿Qué? Decimos todos.

-Cálmate Aang, cálmate, pero no paso nada, Katara es mucho más fuerte que el.- Dice el Maestro Pakku.

-De veras Maestro Pakku si me entero que aunque solo le toco el cabello, yo lo MATO.

-Todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

-Pero Aang, como matarlo y cuando te propusimos de Ozai te reusaste.-Me dice Sokka.

-Si sí, yo lo sé, pero tu hermana es mi mundo, mi todo si ella le pasa algo o le sucede yo yo me muero, no podría vivir sin ella.-Le digo a Sokka.

-Está bien, Aang.-Me dice Sokka.


End file.
